marvelstorybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (Character)
Iron Man is a main protagonist that appears in Marvel Storybook. Appearance He is exactly has the suit features classic gold and red color scheme with gold parts being: thighs, upper arms, stomach, face and shoulder plates with red accents. The silver exo-structure is exposed throughout the armor. The Mark LXXXV features 15 RT's in total (14 Micro-RT's throughout upper part of the armor and main heart Shaped one in the chest). when not deployed HUD can be used in the form of Nano-tech glasses (touch controlled). The helmet features updated Heads Up Display with targeting reticle and additional information displays. The Helmet itself features moving face-plate (last seen on Mark XLVII). Capabilities Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors in power rival those of Mark L's nano repulsor cannons. They feature even faster charging on par to Mark XLV's repulsors (Instant charge on ground, ultra-high tone, fast charge while in flight or hover) due even better power distribution comparing to older models of the suit. Repulsors can be formed on the back of the suit, offering more offense but draining energy rapidly requiring external sources of power. '''Unibeam: The unibeam is fired from the center chest RT. Given the energy output of this model, it is most likely the most powerful repulsor tech on the suit. The beam can be shot in either plasma form (like standard repulsors) or in energy form (blue beam). The energy form can be used to power up huge objects and equipment. Micro-Lasers: Energy based laser system in the backside of the gauntlet. Uses Arc reactor as the power source since Mark VII. Presumably with even greater power output than the system used on Mark L. Formed Weapons and Tools: The Mark LXXXV can form wide variety of weapons and tools like the Mark L, some of which include a fingertip blowtorch, extra repulsors, an energy refocuser, energy shield, auto-energy blasters and a energy blade. Shoulder Formed Micro-Missile Launcher: Like the Mark L armor, the Mark LXXXV can form Micro-Missile launchers on its shoulder plates and gauntlets. They feature advanced high-power explosive warheads giving higher effectiveness when comparing to the base nano-tech suit. Medical Suture Spray: A special spray of unknown composition stored in the gauntlets of the suit, can be used to help seal and heal wounds much faster. Deployed from gauntlet's fingertips. Zero Cannons: Liquid nitrogen based cannons on the backside of the gauntlets similar to ones used on Mark L. Superhuman Strength: The Mark LXXXV is the strongest armor ever created by Tony Stark, as he was able to physically assault Thanos and even actually hold up a struggle for the Nano Gauntlet long enough to shift the nanites of the Gauntlet to steal the Infinity Stones despite Thanos' physical might having completely outclassed the Mark L. Superhuman Durability: The Mark LXXXV is the most resilient armor ever created by Tony Stark. It was able to withstand Thanos' attacks far better than the Mark L Armor did, remaining functionable to the end. The suit allowed Stark to withstand an accidental blow from Mjølnir, though he was briefly knocked out by the hit. Its most notable feat of durability was that it could contain all of the Infinity Stones, and even allowed Tony to harness their collective power, regardless of the energy leakage into the armor itself. However, the armor was unable to fully prevent Tony from being fatally damaged by the immense radiation generated from snapping his fingers and using all of the Infinity Stones at once. Hulk severely damaged his arm when he used it to revert the Snap and Tony Stark died of his injuries when he activated it for the final time to kill Thanos and his army. HUD: Like most of Tony's armors, Mark LXXXV possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and seeing through walls. Advanced Laser System: This laser system is the most advanced to date, as Stark was now able to use nanotech to integrate lasers into the Mark LXXXV's fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the Tesseract. Nanite Manipulation: Similar to the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV was programmed to allow Tony Stark to control and reconfigure the nanobots that make up his armor, allowing Tony Stark to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the Mad Titan. Presumably, it could form every weapon and tool the Mark L was able to and possibly even more. Suit Materialization: Stark could materialize the Mark LXXXV around him within seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest. He can even materialize individual parts of the suit, like his helmet, and dematerialize it whenever he wants. Nano Lightning Refocuser: The suit generates from its back six energy absorbing panels to greatly increase its repulsors. When charged, the panels can act as repulsors as well. Stark used it to absorb Thor's lightning blast and then attack with a total of eight repulsor blasts, all at once. The blasts were powerful enough to make Thanos fall back and defend himself with his sword. Energy Blades: Stark could also materialize blades of various sizes using the suit's nanotechnology. He used one to attack Thanos during the very beginning of the Battle of Earth, when he, Thor and Captain America collectively assaulted Thanos. Repulsor Cannon: Like the Mark L, Stark can materialize large apertures around his hands to enhance the power of his repulsor blasts, which were strong enough to stagger and stall Cull Obsidian long enough for Spider-Man and Ant-Man to defeat him. Nanite Relocation: This suit like Mark L can relocate nanites even from his other nanite creations. He used the relocation tech to reform his broken helmet multiple times in the battle and to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos without him noticing without removing the Nano Gauntlet. Although they were used, it's relocation abilities seemed inferior to Mark L's. Infinity Stones Holder: The suit was even able to materialize a makeshift Nano Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Tony Stark to concurrently harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. However, this gauntlet does not grant the same protection (perhaps none of it) from the stones' energy as the original Nano Gauntlet does, as a snap of a much smaller effect than the Hulk's mortally wounded Iron Man. Energy Shields: Stark could use Mark LXXXV's functions to create blue hard-light shield, very similar to the Wakanda's Border Tribe's energy cloaks. He used this to protect himself and Clint Barton when Hulk used the Infinity Stones to reverse the Snap. Zero Cannon: The suit also contained a coolant spray blaster that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. Unlike the Mark L's Zero Cannons, the spray is not mounted on the wrist, but in the palm of the hand, like the repulsors. Flight: The Mark LXXXV can fly at high speeds via jet propulsion built into the suit. Hologram Recording: Stark managed to record a holographic message to his wife and daughter, in case of an untimely death. Gallery'' Iron Legion.png|Iron Man calling of Iron Legions (Special Forced Abilities) Marvel Storybook 2 Image.jpeg|Iron Man along with Sonic, Pikachu, Jack Harper and Wheatley Marvel Storybook Image.jpeg|Iron Man alongs with Sonic and Jack Harper '''Trivia * While most of Iron Man's armors maintain the same red/gold color scheme, the Mark LXXXV features a much closer adaptation than all of the others to the classic "Ditko Armor", designed by Steve Ditko, and the first to introduce the iconic red/gold color scheme into the comics. The red-colored torso, gauntlets, and boots remain armored, while the gold-colored biceps and quadriceps resemble muscles. * The thirty-four Iron Man suits between the Mark LXXXV and its on-screen predecessor, the Mark L, were all simply upgrades to the armor, leading to this one. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Avengers: Endgame (2019) Category:Iron Suits Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Article with Real Names Category:Marvel Storybook Category:Marvel Storybook 2 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Irons Category:Marvel Storybook (Movie)